Medical infections remain a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States. The proposed studies have a primary goal to develop a transportable sterilization cabinet for use in patient care facilities including hospital, clinics, physician offices and assisted living environments. Chlorine dioxide gas will be used as the sterilizing agent. A major methodological goal of this program is the development of a disposable chlorine dioxide generating system to be used with the transportable cabinet. A major advantage of the proposed system is the use of chlorine dioxide gas with its established ability to kill a wide range of microbes including bacteria, viruses, mold and fungi. Three specific aims have been developed to evaluate the feasibility of this sterilization unit. Specific Aim 1. will evaluate optimal concentrations of chlorine dioxide and treatment times necessary to provide sporicidal activity. Specific Aim 2. will evaluate the effect of CIO2 sterilization on medical instrument material characteristics. Specific Aim 3. will evaluate the efficacy of a prototype commercial sterilization unit and disposable gas generation system using reusable medical instruments as a test system. Following completion of these studies Phase II funding will be sought to optimize and commercialize a transportable sterilization unit.